The Snow has Stopped the Rain
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Reworking of White Sun Rising. The night before Rukia is taken back to the Soul Society, Ichigo gets an unexpected visitor, in an unexpected place. The beautiful woman tells him the snowy city is his inner world? And that she is his friends Zanpakuto? Obviously Ichigo thinks this is crazy...but he has no idea just how wrong he is... Eventual Ichi/Ruki
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Err...hi guys? Sorry I've been so MIA in regards to fics lately. Lack of time, coupled with lack of muse equals...very little typing done. Speaking of my muse, that is where _this_ comes from. Remember White Sun? I have finally acknowledged I wrote myself into a corner and will never be able to finish that fic. So, I decided to scrap my version and let Ron finish his. Instead, I will use the same overall idea (the challenge I received) in a new storyline. I hope you all enjoy what I came up with...especially considering I pulled a literal all-nighter to finish the thing...**

* * *

_Ichigo…Ichigo…can you hear my voice?_

The soft voice seeming to whisper in his ear awoke Ichigo Kurosaki from a restless slumber. But what he wasn't expecting was to see nothing in front of him but a blinding snow-storm. Of course, why _would_ he expect to see that? He lived in the middle of Japan, and last he saw it was a clear starless night outside his window. Speaking of which…he wasn't even in his bed anymore.

"What the hell?" Ichigo blurted out, quickly getting to his feet.

But when he stood up, the teen nearly went sliding off of…a window? What the hell was going on? Did Rukia stick him on a building somewhere in the mountains somehow? And more importantly…how was he standing on a building _sideways_? And then there was the fact that despite all the snow raging around him…he didn't fell cold. If anything, what should have been biting wind felt like…a blanket, was the only way he could describe it.

Carefully trying to avoid falling over, Ichigo turned around in a circle. As far as his eyes could see, there was nothing but blinding snow and shadowy shapes of skyscrapers in the distance. He was starting to wonder if this was some seriously messed up nightmare or something by this point.

_Note to self…tell Yuzu not to make the orange chicken again…_ Ichigo thought to himself, rationalizing it as his sisters normally excellent cooking hitting a bump and giving him a weird dream.

"_It isn't a dream Ichigo,"_ that soft, melodious voice rang in his ear again.

Ichigo spun around, skidding on the ice somewhat. He narrowly avoided falling face first on the window, and after recovering, looked up to see the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever seen. The woman had long pale hair, with part of it tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She was wearing a pale white kimono, with a blue sash at her waist. And an elegant hand was concealing her mouth as it looked like she was barely concealing laughter.

"Who are you?" Ichigo shouted at the woman, "And stop laughing!"

The woman removed her hand, revealing a gleaming smile directed at an irate Ichigo.

"_I apologize, but how you reacted was quite entertaining. As to who I am…I am *****"_ the woman said, though it seemed like earmuffs had been placed on Ichigo's ears when she said her name.

The teen tilted his head to the side, "Eh? I didn't catch your name."

The woman looked a bit downcast on hearing that, and the snow picked up a bit, _"I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to. After all, this is not truly my home."_

Now Ichigo was really confused, "This isn't your home? Then what the hell is it?"

The woman sighed slightly, before carefully sitting down. Ichigo hesitantly followed suit, and found that the snow piled around him didn't melt, or feel cold. Just like the storm, it felt nice against his body. Keeping his attention on the woman, Ichigo awaited some sort of explanation for where exactly he was.

The woman seemed to wear a small smile as she started to talk, _"I know you don't recognize where we are Ichigo. But this place, this cityscape, should be more familiar to you than to me. This is your Inner World, the deepest part of your soul."_

Ichigo just gave her an odd look, "Eh?"

"_I know you're smarter than that Ichigo. Does this seem like any dream you've had before? And if it did…why is it so familiar to you? Look…really look…at the city. Tell me what you feel."_

Ichigo still thought this was some crazy dream, but he did as the woman said. He stood back up, and started to look back into the raging snowstorm. At first, it just looked the same as before, nothing but a raging mass of white with shadowy buildings. But as Ichigo looked at it, he started to see it in a different light. He felt at home here, and it seemed extremely familiar to him, though by all rights it shouldn't. And he wasn't even sure _why_ it felt so familiar to him.

"It feels familiar, like I've been here before," Ichigo said, turning back to the woman, "Assuming this really is inside my soul…who are you? And how are you here?"

At first the woman didn't answer. She just stood up, and raised a hand. Ichigo was wondering what was going to happen, before a simple blade appeared in the woman's hand. It was a standard, if a bit small, katana with a square guard and a red grip. But the more Ichigo looked at the blade, the more familiar it got.

"Wait…that's Rukia's Zanpakuto! How did you get that?" the teen shouted.

The woman smiled again, _"I'm glad you recognize the blade Ichigo. However, it isn't proper to call a lady by her job description."_

Ichigo wasn't quite sure what the woman meant by that, "Now what are you blabbering about?"

"_This blade is not Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. I am," _the woman said, holding up a hand before Ichigo could say anything, _"All Zanpakuto are an extension of the wielders soul. We have unique names, and manifest in different ways. That is why you could not hear my name…I am not your Zanpakuto. Though I will admit I was hoping you would be able to hear it with how long I have been in here."_

"Not _my_ Zanpakuto? I have one?" Ichigo asked, assuming for now that the woman was telling the truth and he wasn't just dreaming this up.

"_Yes. He is still sleeping, just as most of your own power is," _the woman said, _"All Rukia and myself did was awaken your own powers Ichigo. It is only a matter of time till they fully awaken and push me out."_

If Ichigo didn't know better, he would say the woman looked sad at that idea. Which would be odd…if she was really, somehow, Rukia's Zanpakuto…wouldn't she want to go back?

"You don't seem happy about that," Ichigo pointed out.

"_I'm surprised you can read my emotions so well Ichigo,"_ the woman said with a faint smile, _"But the truth of the matter is I am so lonely in Rukia's inner world. Ever since Kaien Shiba, her former Lieutenant, died, she hasn't spent time with me. She…she's lonely herself, and doesn't know how to relate to me anymore."_

Ichigo could relate to that. It sounded like how he had acted when his mother had died. Though if he hadn't heard it from Rukia's Zanpakuto, he wouldn't have believed it. After all, it was hard to relate the energetic midget he knew with a depressed loner like he had been after his mother's death.

"But…" Ichigo started, before he heard some noise in the background.

"_It would appear our time is up. I have a warning for you Ichigo…defeating that Menos will get Soul Society's attention. They will send someone for Rukia…be prepared for that,"_ the woman said.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, before everything faded into a white light.

* * *

"GOOOOODDD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled, expecting to nail his son with a flying kick.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was Ichigo already up, casually opening the window and watching as his father flew outside. Ichigo shook his head slightly, before getting ready for school. He toned out his father's shouts of 'what a cruel son!', thinking more on his 'dream'. Ichigo still wasn't fully convinced what he had experienced was real though.

"Your father should know better by now," Rukia commented lightly, breaking Ichigo from his thoughts.

The petite Shinigami was standing outside the door of his closet, giving Ichigo an odd look. It was clear she could tell something was on his mind. But the question was, should Ichigo tell her he had a midnight conversation with the spirit of her sword, in his own soul?

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo asked, "Do you Shinigami name your swords?"

Rukia gave him an even odder look, "We don't name them. They are born with their names…why do you ask?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Just curious. Some cultures name their swords, so I was wondering if you did the same."

Rukia looked distinctly skeptical of that, but she brushed it off and jumped out the window. Ichigo sighed, and looked out the window she had just jumped through. Rukia had just confirmed at least part of what he had experienced. Question was now…how much of it was real, and how much a dream?

"_Not a dream Ichigo,"_ that voice rang in his ear again.

Ichigo shook slightly from the shock, "You can still talk to me?!"

"_Barely…I don't have the strength to do it for long. And you can talk to me with your thoughts, so you look less crazy,"_ the woman said, sounding slightly labored in doing so.

Ichigo's ever present scowl got a bit deeper, both out of frustration and concern. Frustration that the woman made him sound like an idiot, concern that she sounded so weak.

"_You sure you're okay? You sound weak,"_ Ichigo asked.

"_Like I said, it takes a lot of energy to talk to you like this. Don't worry about me; just keep an eye out for Shinigami. They will come for Rukia,"_ the woman replied.

There she went with that warning again. If Rukia's own sword was this considered about it, Ichigo was going to take the warning seriously. So as he packed his stuff, he made sure to go looking for Kon. The Mod-Soul protested at being popped out of his body, but Ichigo didn't have time for them.

Once he had pocketed the pill, Ichigo set out for school. As he walked along the sidewalks, he carefully kept an eye on the sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but who knew how long it would last. He was paying so much attention to the sky, he didn't notice when he reached the school. Until his 'friend' Keigo Asano decided to barge into his line of sight anyway.

"ICHIGOOO!" Keigo shouted, only to receive an elbow to his face.

"Morning Keigo," Ichigo replied, heading into the school where he felt at least somewhat secure.

The day went by fairly normally for Ichigo, though he noticed that Rukia was just as warily watching the skies as he was. It seemed like she didn't notice him doing it though, which showed that her Zanpakuto knew what it was talking about. After class ended, the two Shinigami, full and substitute, stood in the setting sun outside the school.

"Ichigo…I…" Rukia started, before stopping and fidgeting with her bag.

"Don't worry about it Rukia, I'll protect you like always," Ichigo said, giving his best guess as to what was worrying her. And if the way she shot her head up was any indication, he had hit the nail on the head.

"Wha?" Rukia asked quite eloquently, all things considered.

Ichigo just shrugged in response, "I can only assume that the Big Guy yesterday wasn't a normal occurrence. If your home has any brains they're probably sending someone to take you back."

Rukia still looked off balance, "You are likely right Ichigo…but how did you guess that? And I won't let you try and stop them."

"Lucky guess?" Ichigo tried, but just got a frown in response, "It makes sense. I doubt giving me your powers was a good thing, and taking Big Guy down probably drew a lot of attention on me. And what makes you think I'll just let them take you Rukia? Without even trying to explain _why_ you had to give me your powers?"

Rukia looked ready to argue, but just sighed instead. She knew better than to try and convince Ichigo otherwise. She would just have to be more stealthy in her plan to sneak out of his house that night.

"Fine, we'll do this your way Ichigo," Rukia said, setting off for the Kurosaki Clinic.

Ichigo warily followed her. He knew that had been too easy, but he was just going to have to keep a close eye on Rukia now. What neither of them noticed was a slight twist in the air above the town. A glowing gateway appeared, depositing two Shinigami.

One was tall with spiky red hair held up in an oddly shaped pony-tail. The other was equally tall, though his hair was straight and black. Both of them looked to be on a mission, as the redhead pulled out a piece of paper and unfurled it.

"Capture mission…take Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13, dead or alive," the Shinigami read, "Seems a bit harsh to me."

His companion said nothing, merely stood in place. The redhead sighed slightly, before joining his Captain. The two of them would wait until Rukia showed herself, which she was bound to do at some point. Both of them knew the young Kuchiki better than anyone, and they knew it was only a matter of time till she ran from whatever human had taken her powers.

It was in her noble blood after all. Consorting with a human…inconceivable. She would come running back to the Soul Society the moment she sensed the pair. They were sure of it.

* * *

"Rukia! I swear…I leave her alone for 15 freaking minutes while I take a shower and she runs off on me…" Ichigo complained to himself as he ran along in his soul-form, "RUKIA!"

Ichigo didn't know when exactly Rukia had left, or how she had snuck out without him _or_ her Zanpakuto noticing. All he did know was that he had to find her before her comrades did. Or he would probably never see her again, and her Zanpakuto had made quite clear that was A. Bad. Thing.

"_Ichigo…I don't know what will happen if we are separated from Rukia for an extended period of time. Your power continues to grow, but it is highly unstable with me in here. It is entirely possible that either it absorbs me, or I absorb it and become YOUR Zanpakuto. We cannot let that happen," _the woman reminded him.

"_I know…trust me,"_ Ichigo replied, speeding up his running pace.

After running for a few more minutes, even Ichigo's rather horrid reiatsu sensory abilities began to pick up something in front of him. Quickly ducking out of sight, he saw a tall Shinigami, taller even than Ichigo himself, standing in front of Rukia. Said girl was holding her arm, and Ichigo could see blood dripping through her fingers and down her face. That made him angrier than he had been expecting, thinking thoughts along the line of 'how dare he hurt Rukia!'

Of course, it was _nothing_ compared to what his friend's Zanpakuto was thinking though.

"_RENJI ABARAI HOW DARE YOU HURT RUKIA!"_ the woman practically screeched in Ichigo's head.

Shaking his head slightly, Ichigo asked the obvious question, _"You know him?"_

Even if he couldn't see her, Ichigo could feel the struggle that the woman went through to calm herself, _"That is Renji Abarai. He was Rukia's best friend for years. This must be some karmic joke…making him be the one to take Rukia in…_"

Ichigo frowned at that, but he knew that he couldn't let Renji take Rukia. But Ichigo had been so focused on Rukia, that he didn't notice Uryu laying on the ground in a pool of blood. When he _did_ notice, Ichigo saw Renji raise his blade to bring it down on the helpless Quincy.

He never had the chance though, as Ichigo brought his own supersized Zanpakuto down on the ground where Renji had been standing, making a decent sized crater. Renji had dodged however, and was now sitting on a fence staring curiously at Ichigo.

"A Shinigami? What Squad are you from kid?" Renji asked, assuming Ichigo was from his own people, attack or no attack.

Ichigo just stood up and balanced his…no _Rukia's_…blade on his shoulders, "I'm not from one of your Squads. Not that I would want to be either Abarai, if they make you attack your best friend like that."

Both Renji _and_ Rukia shot shocked looks at Ichigo at that sentence. Renji for fairly obvious reasons, Rukia because she couldn't believe her ears. She had never told Ichigo about Renji…ever. How could he know about him?

"So you know me eh Carrot Top? If you aren't a member of the Gotei 13…you must be the human who stole Rukia's powers. Explains that monster of a Zanpakuto you're using too," Renji taunted, "After all, only a novice would let their power leak out that much."

Ichigo's eye twitched, and the woman's twitched in unison inside his inner world. But before either could react, Renji was on top of Ichigo, swinging his standard sized Katana at a speed that Ichigo was hard-pressed to match. The most he could do was bring his oversized blade up and use its sheer size to keep Renji from hitting any parts of his body.

Eventually the redhead jumped back, and Ichigo saw this as an opening. He swung his blade forward, but instead of hitting Renji, the redhead flipped over Ichigo's head, his silver blade a blur as it carved into the teens shoulder. Ichigo collapsed to his knees, putting a hand to the bleeding wound.

As for Renji, he stood up slowly behind Ichigo, not even winded, "Honestly kid, not only is your sword ridiculously oversized, you don't even know how to use the thing. You could never hope to touch a true Shinigami lik…"

Before Renji could finish though, he felt a sharp pain on his chin. When he reached a hand up, he felt blood flowing down it, as Ichigo stood up with a pain filled grin on his face. He was still holding his shoulder with one hand, but the other hand was gripping the Zanpakuto in it, a small amount of blood on the blade.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something about not being able to touch you?" Ichigo cockily shot back.

"Why you lit…" Renji started, before the man that Ichigo hadn't noticed until now interrupted him.

Turning his head, Ichigo saw a tall man with long black hair. He didn't recognize him, but Rukia's Zanpakuto certainly did. He felt actual…_fear_…from her for the first time.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki…why did they send him too…"_ the woman said, the fear filling her voice.

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that, until the man's last name registered, _"Wait…_Kuchiki_? He's related to Rukia?"_

The woman nodded even if Ichigo couldn't see it, _"Her adoptive brother…it is thanks to him that Rukia is in the Kuchiki Clan in the first place. But why would they send both him and Renji to take her back. Were they hoping that she would willingly go back with her best friend and brother as escorts?"_

Ichigo was going to reply, but Renji got his attention again.

"Hey, carrot top! What's the name of your Zanpakuto?!" the redhead shouted.

"I don't know. I'm using Rukia's Zanpakuto, not my own," Ichigo shot back.

If Renji noticed Ichigo saying he had his own, it was pushed under anger at the rest of Ichigo's sentence, "Not only do you take her power…but you took her Zanpakuto and are using it against us? Well then…let me show you _my_ blade. Roar, Zabimaru!"

With that shout, Renji's standard katana started to glow a bright red, before it started to morph its shape. Where it had once been an average blade, it was now a segmented monstrosity, aiming right at Ichigo. Before the teen could react, Renji had launched himself into the air.

Ichigo brought his blade up, expecting to block a downward swing from his enemy. But Renji instead swung his blade forward, the weapon splitting into bladed segments. Ichigo wasn't expecting this, and the segments carved into his uninjured shoulder, and along the back end of his blade.

Ichigo felt sharp, rending pain as the blade tore through his shoulder, leaving a massive bloody gash. His blade clattered to the ground, before Ichigo himself fell to his knees. The teen was in shock, both mentally and physically. No Hollow short of Grand Fisher had ever defeated him so effortlessly. And even the monster that had murdered his mother had more trouble than this.

As Ichigo tried to regain his wits, Renji began to taunt him again, "Told you that you never stood a chance kid. A Zanpakuto changes according to the power of its wielder. How do you like mine?"

Ichigo didn't answer of course, if he was even capable of answering at this point. Rukia though, was staring in dismay at her two friends. One she had known almost her whole life, but had attacked her, Uryu, and now Ichigo. Leaving all of them with various degrees of injuries. And the other…who had saved her life on more occasions then she cared to count. And had been hurt trying to save her once again.

_Ichigo…thank you for at least trying. But I _won't_ let you kill yourself trying to save me. Run Ichigo…_ "RUN" Rukia shouted, jumping onto Renji's arm, and distracting the redhead.

"What are you doing Rukia?! You're just making things worse!" Renji shouted, trying to toss Rukia off his arm.

"Run Ichigo, run far away from here!" Rukia shouted again, trying to talk some sense into Ichigo.

But Ichigo heard neither of them. He heard nothing except for roaring wind, and felt nothing except snow on his face.

* * *

"I'm back in here?" the teen asked, seeing that he was on the building again.

"_Yes you are Ichigo. I am sorry I couldn't do more to help you,"_ the woman said, appearing behind him.

Ichigo turned around and gave her a serious look, "Don't blame yourself. I wasn't expecting his Zanpakuto to do that."

The woman merely shook her head, _"Nonetheless, I should have been able to do more. Ichigo…I can attempt to tell you my name again. But if you hear it…I have no idea what will happen. I may become bonded to your soul and overtake your own Zanpakuto, essentially killing him in his sleep. Or I may destroy your soul's balance…and God only knows what that would do. Do you want to take the risk? My power is enough to defeat Renji…but I don't know what it will do to you."_

Ichigo thought over what she had said. The risk to his body and soul were immense. There was no denying that fact. However…he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he was dead anyway if he couldn't defeat Renji, and so was Rukia. So with a fierce scowl etched on his face, Ichigo looked into the blue eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Do it," he said curtly.

The woman nodded just as curtly, _"My name is…"_

* * *

While Ichigo was having this internal discussion, Renji had finally managed to throw Rukia off his arm. He turned to Ichigo, just in time to see the teen pick up his discarded blade. Renji let a feral grin onto his face at that. He loved the thrill of battle, and it looked like Ichigo wasn't out for the count quite yet.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you after all kid. Good…it's no fun slaughtering a helpless enemy. Come at me, and die with your blade swinging," Renji said, raising Zabimaru.

However, he almost didn't hear the word Ichigo spoke under his breath. Rukia however, heard it quite clearly. And she let out a gasp of shock at what she heard.

"Dance," Ichigo said softly, as a flare of white reiatsu flashed around his body, tangling in brilliant streams of light that pushed Renji back slightly, "Sode no Shirayuki!"

When the light cleared, Ichigo was no longer holding the oversized katana that had become so familiar to Rukia. Instead, it was an even more familiar blade, her Shikai. The only difference was the length of the blade, and the ribbon. The blade was nearly the length of Ichigo's old sword, and the ribbon wrapped around his arm.

Renji looked between Ichigo and Rukia, seemingly at a loss as to what was happening. That was until Ichigo launched at him anyway. Renji barely brought Zabimaru up in time to block the fierce attack. And faster than he could follow, Ichigo shot past him, and this time Renji wasn't able to block.

He felt the icy bite of Shirayuki cutting through his shoulder, and spun around trying to track Ichigo despite that. However, the teen was moving at a speed that even Renji would be hard pressed to match, _without_ his limiter.

"What's the matter Renji? Can't keep up anymore?" Ichigo taunted this time, "I thought you were oh so superior to me!"

With that shout, Ichigo lunched forward and swung Shirayuki up towards Renji's face. The redhead barely managed to intersect his own blade in time, and the impact of the blow knocked him back. When Renji finally skidded to a halt, his mask shattered, leaving a bloody scrape where it had cracked. The pure force behind Ichigo's blow had knocked Zabmiaru into Renji's face, shattering the mask.

And Ichigo wasn't finished either, as he jumped up above Renji, ready to make a finishing blow.

"It's over Renji!" Ichigo shouted, Renji not being able to move under the crushing power of Ichigo's reiatsu.

But instead of cutting into Renji, Ichigo ended up holding a stump of the white blade he had been using. Accompanying that was a mental scream of pain from Shirayuki. Looking around to figure out what had happened, Ichigo saw Byakuya Kuchiki holding half of the elegant white blade in his hand.

"What…how did he do that…without even…" Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes.

But as he saw Byakuya drop the shattered blade, and move towards his own weapon, Ichigo spun around fully, determined to fight even with the stump of a blade in his hands. But Byakuya vanished from sight, or at least from Ichigo's sight.

Shirayuki perfectly saw Byakuya move, and knew what was coming. So with a muttered apology for Ichigo's still dormant Zanpakuto, she took control over specific muscles on Ichigo's body, and moved it ever so slightly to the side. Even Byakuya didn't notice the change, as he drove his blade into Ichigo's back.

Shiryuki's timely intervention meant that Byakuya missed his intended target by the barest of margins. Knowing that such a simple ruse wouldn't work, Shirayuki started to suppress both her own power, and Ichigo's, even though it pained her to do so. She only left enough out to twitch the teen's body once more when Byakuya went for his second strike.

With that done, the female spirit receded from view. Ichigo would need her help still, and she couldn't afford for herself or his power to be spotted. Thus, she missed the drama unfolding around the group. Ichigo however, was fully lucid.

"Don't think I'm dead yet…and who do I look like?" Ichigo asked, biting out the words past the immense pain in his chest as he grabbed Byakuya's robe.

The Noble sent a disdainful glare down on Ichigo, "If you want to keep that hand, I would suggest you let go boy."

Ichigo just coughed slightly before grinning, "I'm sorry…I can't hear you. What did you say?"

Byakuya looked ready to go through on his threat, before Rukia ran forward and kicked Ichigo's hand out of the way. Ichigo looked shocked by this, but Rukia refused to look him in the eyes.

"Come on brother…I will go back with you to Soul Society. This human will soon die, and I have seen the error of my ways," Rukia said in an emotionless tone.

"Rukia…why…" Ichigo started, before Renji stepped on top of him.

"Give it up kid, you'll just die quicker moving around like that. Just be quiet and you might survive to live a normal life," Renji said, before walking up to the departing group.

"And don't follow me Ichigo…or I'll…I'll…I'll never be able to forgive you!" Rukia added, as a glowing gate opened in front of the group. The last thing Ichigo saw was Rukia's tear streaked face as the gate closed on it.

That sight nearly broke the young man, as he screamed his frustrations at the heavens. That used up most of his remaining energy…and Ichigo started to slowly fade away. He didn't even notice a man walking up to kneel next to him…

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Should I just shoot my muse and get a new one? I do hope you all enjoyed it though...I did put a LOT of work into making this the best I could...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Took a bit longer than expected, but my muse still seems to be working in regards to this fic. So here we have the second chapter. I don't have a whole lot to say up _here_, but the bottom AN will be LOOONNNGGG. Just a warning. And now we can start the chapter.**

* * *

Sometime later, Ichigo slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised he was still alive. But the bigger surprise came when his vision cleared…and he saw nothing but the face of another man hovering scant inches above his own.

"GAH!" Ichigo shouted, throwing the man off and into a wall.

"Boss, he's awake!" the man shouted, quickly getting back to his feet.

Ichigo winced slightly as he pulled his shoulder wound. But looking closer at the man, he recognized him as…as…one of the workers for Hat and Clogs. Which was confirmed, as the bucket-hat wearing shop keeper entered the room.

"You shouldn't move around too much Mr. Kurosaki, you'll just pull your wounds," Kisuke Urahara said, standing next to Ichigo.

Said teen glared at the shop keeper, before sighing, "I'm guessing this is your house Hat and Clogs?"

"Correct!" Kisuke replied, snapping his fan shut.

Ichigo stared at the floor, holding his shoulder, "You saved me then?"

"Don't sound so thankful. You make it sound like I did something wrong," Kisuke said with a frown.

Ichigo continued to look at the floor, before realizing something, "Wait…Uryu was there too! Did you bring him here too?"

"No, he left. His wound bled a lot, but it wasn't serious. After I healed him, he walked off…if anything, he was more worried about _you_. Said that I should concentrate on healing you, because you are the only one who can save Rukia Kuchiki."

"How the hell does he expect me to save Rukia? They took her back to Soul Society…took away my powers! I can't do a thing to save her!"

"Do you really think there isn't another way to get to the Soul Society?"

"There's another way!" Ichigo shouted, turning around to look at Kisuke.

"Yes, but I will only help if you allow me to train you for ten days," Kisuke replied.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted even louder, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, "But we don't know when she'll be executed…how can we just wait!"

"You really are stubborn kid," Kisuke muttered under his breath, before suddenly knocking Ichigo back and holding his cane over the teen's face.

_It feels like a blade hovering over my face. The power coming off of him…it's even more than Kuchiki…_ Ichigo thought warily, suddenly realizing just what he was getting into.

"As you are now, you wouldn't last five seconds in the Soul Society. You got lucky in that fight with Abarai and Kuchiki. Either accept my training, or accept that you can't do anything to help Rukia," Kisuke said, getting off Ichigo and staring down at the teen.

Ichigo looked up at Kisuke, though he didn't see the shopkeeper. What he saw was Rukia entering the gate. And the sad face of her Zanpakuto. Shaking his head slightly, Ichigo's face returned to its typical scowl.

"Well when you put it that way, I don't have much choice now do I? I'll accept your training Hat and Clogs," the teenage Substitute said, a determined look on his face.

Kisuke wore a small smile, though he hid it well, "Good. Now get up and head back home. You need to spend some time with your family while you have the chance. The next few days are going to be hell for you."

_Nice pep-talk_… Ichigo thought sarcastically, but did as he was told.

His body protested the movement somewhat, but as Ichigo got to his feet, he found himself feeling a bit stronger than expected. He had been expecting to feel weak, what with all his powers destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki. Ignoring the odd feeling for now though, Ichigo turned his head in time for a bottle of pills to be pushed into his face by Kisuke.

"Take these every day from now until the training. They'll help accelerate the healing process somewhat," the shop keeper explained.

Ichigo looked at the skull marked bottle dubiously, but took it anyway. Not like he had much real choice in the matter after all. After taking the bottle from Kisuke, Ichigo put a shirt on and started to walk towards the door. He turned around before opening it, and looked back at Kisuke and his worker.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then," the teen said, before opening the door and leaving the building to head home.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo was back at school, his wounds covered by his uniform and the bottle of pills secure in his bag. He had managed to avoid Keigo and his attempts to hug him, though the quick maneuvering did strain his shoulder somewhat. Now Ichigo was sitting in his classroom, and doing his best not to stare at the seat next to him.

Instead of Rukia, there was some guy whose name didn't immediately come to mind. And what was really bugging Ichigo was that no one seemed to notice that Rukia was gone. As near as he could tell, everyone had forgotten that Rukia had ever existed.

_I suppose she never belonged…here, in this world. But…everyone forgetting she was ever here…_Ichigo thought, not really paying much attention to his teacher.

While he was lost in thought, his friends were giving him odd looks. Both Orihime and Chad hadn't failed to notice Rukia and Uryu for that matter, being gone. And they could tell that it was bothering Ichigo, even if they had no idea why.

Ichigo himself only really noticed that Uryu was gone at the end of the day. But before he could give much thought to it, Keigo managed to get a blindfold on his face, and spin him around.

"Now, guess where the watermelon is?" Keigo asked…whereupon Ichigo hit him quite heavily over the head.

As Keigo writhed on the floor, Ichigo sighed internally. Keigo may have been a friend, but Ichigo had _far_ more important things to do. Namely training, which he tried to leave for. But again, he was pulled to the side by a recovered Keigo, to discuss vacation plans.

Somewhat naturally, considering his state of mind, Ichigo mostly zoned out Keigo's ramblings. The only real sign he gave of paying attention was telling his friend he was too busy to participate. Ichigo did notice how everyone else turned him down too, which seemed odd. But he didn't let it bother him…Ichigo had more important things after all.

So he managed to sneak away from the group, and set off towards his house. He just needed to drop his stuff off, and then it was time to head to Kisuke's, and begin the training. He didn't let any thoughts of what Rukia being 'erased' meant enter his head, as he had to keep his determination strong. Because of that, he was actually paying enough attention to notice Orihime walking up to him.

"Orihime? What do you need?" the teen asked.

"Where is Rukia? How come everyone else has forgotten her?" Orihime asked back, shocking Ichigo, since he had believed she had forgotten too.

After explaining what had happened to Rukia, Ichigo sat next to Orihime on some steps. Both teens were silent, lost in respective thoughts. Before Orihime broke it anyway.

"So she went home? Back to where she came from?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised you remembered her. I didn't realize you could see us," Ichigo said, with a bit of a false cheer to his voice.

"But all her family and friends are in that world…it is Rukia's home. Are you really sure about what you are doing?" Orihime broke in.

"Huh?" Ichigo said eloquently.

"What happens when you bring her back? And they take her back_ again_. Are you going to keep taking her away from them? Over and over again?" Orihime continued, showing rare maturity.

Ichigo was quite simply floored by this. The airy redhead beside him had never shown such mature insight into a situation. And it really made him question his mission. Because Rukia _would_ have to be protected, all the time, or they would just take her back again. Or kill her outright this time.

But Orihime managed to surprise him again, "Of course, all of that doesn't matter. I know you've already made up your mind, and I'll support you however I can Ichigo!"

Ichigo regained his typical scowl, as he stood up and said, "Thank you Orihime."

And with that, he ran up the steps, heading for his home. Orihime watched him go, both worried, and happy for him. Sighing slightly, she walked to the nearest phone and typed in Chad's number.

"Chad? Yes…I made up my mind. I want to train, and help Ichigo!"

* * *

Later in the day, Ichigo arrived at Kisuke's shop. Said man was standing outside with his workers, waiting for Ichigo to arrive. Turning fully towards the teen, Kisuke looked at the younger man. He seemed recovered, but it was best to be safe.

"Are your wounds better?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo merely pulled open his shirt, showing a set of scars, "Fully healed."

Kisuke nodded, "Good. I assume you told your father a suitable excuse?"

"I told him I'm staying at a friend's house," Ichigo replied, pulling his shirt closed.

Kisuke turned his head again, his fan covering a grin, "That is quite possibly the most cliché excuse you could have used. Well done."

"Oh shut up," Ichigo muttered, before looking at the ground…and making a choice, which he announced quite loudly, "Thank you for helping me!"

Kisuke turned around fully this time, a somewhat surprised look on his face, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Ichigo replied, a bit of red on his cheeks.

Kisuke hid his smile again, before heading into his shop. Ichigo followed him, eventually climbing down what was quite possibly the largest ladder the teen had ever seen. Of course, the ladder was the least interesting thing, considering what it lead into. There was a truly massive cavern that had to extend under at least half of Karakura, if not more.

As he reached the foot of the cavern, Ichigo heard Kisuke start to yell.

"What is this massive cavern? Who could have imagined something like it could be underneath my humble store!"

Ichigo was highly tempted to facepalm at that, "I get it…I'm suitably impressed. No need to overstate it."

"But I put so much work into this place…it isn't exactly easy you know," Kisuke 'protested'.

"And you probably broke several dozen laws," Ichigo replied dryly.

Kisuke looked ready to say more, but gave up on it. He was more interested in Ichigo anyway. The teen didn't feel like the former scientist had expected. Something was off about Ichigo's reiatsu, and Kisuke was determined to figure out exactly what.

So he stepped forward, and with no warning, hit Ichigo in the face with his cane. What he had been expecting was the orange haired teen to be propelled out of his body, with a normal soul form. What he _hadn't_ been expecting was Ichigo to be in a Shingami uniform, with a standard sized Zanpakuto at his waist.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted, before realizing what he was dressed as, "What? I still have Shingami powers?"

Looking up, Ichigo saw a very rare shocked look on Kisuke Urahara's face. It was fairly obvious the other man hadn't been expecting this either. And that somewhat worried Ichigo, since Kisuke had obviously been expecting something to happen when he hit him in the face.

"Hey…Hat and Clogs? What's going on here? I thought I lost my powers?" Ichigo asked, breaking Kisuke out of his stupor.

Kiskue shook his head, "I am not entirely sure. Your wounds were placed over your Soul Sleep and Soul Chain. There is _no_ reason you should still have powers manifested like this. Can you talk with your Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo frowned, before sending a mental message like he had once done with Shirayuki, _"Hello? Anyone home?"_

Instead of an immediate answer, Ichigo felt himself drawn into his inner world again. On the outside, his body collapsed like a rag-doll, though Kisuke made no move to catch it. He knew what was happening after all. But on the inside, Ichigo was in the (by now) familiar snowy cityscape.

Looking around, it seemed like there was even more snow than before, which confused him somewhat. If what Shirayuki had told him was true, then with her (in theory) gone, the snow should have left with her. Though he wasn't sure exactly _what_ his inner world normally looked like. But he was distracted, as a familiar voice spoke behind him.

_"Hello Ichigo. I imagine you are surprised I am still here?"_ Sode no Shirayuki said, standing higher up on the building.

Ichigo didn't even bother hiding his surprise, "That would be putting it mildly. I thought Kuchiki would have removed you from my soul. _He_ certainly thought he did."

Shirayuki looked a bit guilty, _"If his blows had struck in the right place…yes, they would have removed me from your soul. Along with either destroying your own power, or pushing it so deep in your soul it would not be reachable until you died a natural death. But…I took temporary control of small areas of your body, and managed to make Byakuya miss._"

Ichigo didn't know if he should feel grateful about that, or disturbed that she was able to move his body like that. He settled on grateful, before asking another question.

"But if you are still here….after I called on your name…what happened to my Zanpakuto? And my own power?"

_"That…is a hard question to answer Ichigo. I truly didn't know what would happen when I told you my name, and I'm still not sure exactly what happened. As near as I can tell, your Zanpakuto is still here. But, he is no longer the main source of your power…the nearest analogue I can think of, is that he is now your 'secondary' Zanpakuto, whereas I am your 'primary' Zanpakuto."_

Ichigo gave Shirayuki an odd look, "That makes no sense at all. How can I have two Zanpakuto's at the same time?"

The female spirit shrugged slightly, _"It does not make sense to me either Ichigo. What it feels like to me, is that your Zanpakuto is now a part of my soul, and my power. If I had to guess…by calling on my name, before knowing his, you tied your soul to mine. And it pushed him down to a 'secondary' position…his power still remains, but it feeds into my own. That is probably why my Shikai was different for you compared to Rukia."_

Ichigo nodded, "That at least makes some sense. Do you have any idea how to…err…wake him up?"

_"No I do not,_" Shirayuki replied with a slight shake of her head, _"It is entirely possible I will remain in 'control' of your powers until I am reunited with Rukia. I would suggest that we have Urahara do what Byakuya attempted, if only to break this connection. But I do not know what it would do to your Zanpakuto, or your soul, to be forcibly broken from me like that. Our best bet, to me, is rescuing Rukia and hoping that physical contact can restore me to her."_

Ichigo sighed, "I was afraid you would say that. So I guess we're partners now Sode no Shirayuki?"

_"Yes we are Ichigo. I will help you save Rukia in any way I can too,"_ Shirayuki replied, _"And you do not need to use my full name when we are talking like this. Shirayuki is fine."_

Ichigo nodded, "Well then Shirayuki, I guess I should get back out there and start training then."

The female Zanpakuto nodded, and Ichigo left his inner world. He would have a lot of work ahead of him, but he was never one to shirk from a challenge. Especially not when it came to protecting someone dear to him…

* * *

AN: I won't make this one in bold, since that would start hurting some readers eyes.

But the point of this AN, is to explain my reasoning in regards to the Shirayuki/Zangetsu relationship in this fic (and no, I don't mean a romance). In an attempt to make some sense of the idea of one Shingami/Reaper having two Zanpakuto's, I have adapted the original relationship between Ichigo's Hollow, and Zangetsu. In the sense that Shirayuki and Zangetsu are both serving as facets of Ichigo's powers. When one has more power, they are 'in charge' and manifest as the source of Ichigo's powers.

In the current case...by calling on Shirayuki first, Ichigo has made her 'in charge' of his Shinigami/Reaper powers. Thus, she is the manifestation of those powers, both inside and outside his soul. Whereas Zangetsu is still _there_, just as a 'part' of Shirayuki. Much as the one 'in charge' between Zangestu and the Hollow would be the one in control of their 'body', and the one controlling the physical form.

Does that make sense? I'm still doing the 'able to use both at the same time' thing, but that's later on. And I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *yawn*  
**

**It sucks staying up this late to get a chapter up. But I was determined to finish this tonight, and here we are. This chapter has our first big split from canon too, so let me know what you think. On with the story!**

* * *

After his discussion with Shirayuki ended, Ichigo opened his eyes to find his body leaned up against a rock. And when he turned his head, he saw Kisuke staring quite intently at him. And Ichigo could tell why, as he looked down. His body was glowing with a faint white light. Though the moment he noticed that, it began to fade away.

"That was interesting Ichigo," Kisuke broke in, "I wouldn't have expected you to perform Jinzen so easily."

Ichigo gave Kisuke a curious look, "Jinzen?"

"Entering your inner world to talk to your Zanpakuto spirit. Speaking of which…do you know its name?" Kisuke asked, a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"No," Ichigo said flatly, "I don't know _his_ name. But this, this is not him."

As Ichigo finished his sentence, he held up the Zanpakuto in his hands. Kisuke wasn't quite sure what to make of Ichigo's words though.

"Not your Zanpakuto? Then who's…." Kisuke started, before a look of realization dawned on his face, "That is Miss Kuchiki's, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, this is Sode no Shirayuki. Neither of us are sure how me knowing her name is messing with my power though."

"You know her name? So you can use Shikai?"

"Yes…Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

With that said, the white cloak of reiatsu settled on Ichigo again. And when it cleared, he was once again holding the daito-size Zanpakuto. Kisuke looked both shocked, and impressed by this. While it wasn't unheard of for a Substitute to use the Zanpakuto of their 'power giver' (as Ichigo was not the first Substitute)…being able to use another Shinigami's Shikai was unheard of. And what Ichigo had said before releasing was true…who knew what the ramifications for his powers were.

After all, a Shinigami learning their Shikai was setting up a link between the Reaper and their Zanpakuto. Doing that with another Shinigami's blade…the ramifications somewhat terrified Kisuke. He had always known Ichigo would develop unique powers (with his heritage that was to be expected) but this was…way more than expected. And it really raised the question of what had happened to his own powers.

Ichigo probably didn't quite understand, and Kisuke doubted that Sode no Shirayuki had really understood either. But a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto are _never_ meant to be separate, or bond with someone else. It violated every spiritual law that Kisuke knew of, and Ichigo treated it so…_casually_.

Kisuke needed to think of something qui…

"Hey, Hat and Clogs, you in there?" Ichigo broke in.

Kisuke shook his head, and saw Ichigo was still holding the released blade in his hands. Shaking his head of the negative thoughts, Kisuke turned his mind to training Ichigo. Whatever this situation meant for the teens powers would have to wait…they needed every bit of time they could get if they were going to save Rukia. And Ichigo not needing to spend several days in the Shattered Shaft would help matters.

"Yes…well, this changes things a bit. Since I don't have to help you regain your powers, we can jump right into training. Your first task is to get the hat off my head," Kisuke said, getting back to his feet…and promptly leaning back as Ichigo sent a strike towards him.

Kisuke looked up and saw a small slit on his hat, a small layer of frost surrounding it. Turning his face down, Kisuke saw Ichigo holding Shiryauki on his shoulder with a cocky grin on his face.

"That the best you can think of Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo asked, moving Shirayuki into a ready posture.

Kisuke let a grin cross his face, "Oh, it isn't going to be as easy as you think Ichigo."

With that said, the shop keeper pulled a small, slim blade out of his cane. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that…but Renji's words echoed in his head.

_"Explains that monster of a Zanpakuto you're using too," Renji taunted, "After all, only a novice would let their power leak out that much."_

_Just because the blade is small doesn't mean he's weak. I have felt his power before…I can't underestimate him…_ Ichigo thought, before Kisuke lunged forward at him.

Ichigo brought Shirayuki up to block the blow, but the sheer force of the impact knocked him back…and through the rock he had previously been leaning on. Ichigo hit the ground behind the rock hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs. But he still rolled back to his feet, trying to figure out where Kisuke was through the dust from his impact.

A small pressure seemed to tingle from his left, which made Ichigo duck. And just in time, as Kisuke's blade sailed over his head, cutting some of his orange hair. Jumping back slightly, Ichigo raised Shirayuki over his head and brought the blade down on Kisuke's much smaller weapon. But the shop keeper didn't seem worried at all, as he took the impact, and redirected the energy to make Ichigo overshoot. Only a quick push of the teen's legs let him avoid getting impaled on the metal weapon that was now pointing at his face.

"Nice moves Ichigo, but you'll never get my hat like that," Kisuke said, "You're too slow and predictable."

And once again, Kisuke launched himself at Ichigo. The teen managed to parry an attack sent at his face, but he missed Kisuke's follow up kick. The force of the impact sent Ichigo flying head over heels into a large boulder. This time he just hit his back _hard_ but didn't shatter the outcropping. Ichigo coughed up a bit of blood as he got back to his feet.

_"A little help would be appreciated you know!"_ Ichigo shouted in his head.

_"I am doing all I can Ichigo,"_ Shirayuki chided him, _"You have to do this on your own, or you will not learn the lesson. Watch his movements…predict his attacks, and use any opening you can get."_

Ichigo nodded his head, and looked at Kisuke standing across from him. No opening came to mind, so Ichigo sent a testing feint at Kisuke's sword arm. The shop keeper blocked it easily, and sent his own attack at Ichigo. The teen jumped back, before trying another attack at Kisuke's side. Again though, it was easily blocked and redirected.

"I really expected better of you Ichigo. I'm not even using my Shikai," Kisuke said.

"Shikai? So you _are_ a Shinigami after all," Ichigo said back, "I figured you were. After all that damn knocking me into rocks, it wouldn't make sense if you weren't one…you're too strong."

Kisuke looked mildly put out, "Aww…I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out without me telling you. Oh well, I suppose I _can_ show you my Shikai then…Awaken, Benihime."

Kisuke's blade was cloaked in a red reiatsu similar in coloration to Renji's. Ichigo watched as the formerly tiny blade turned into a decently sized sword, with a curved hilt. And that wasn't the worst of it, as the power rolling of Kisuke jumped up a notch. Even with his stubborn streak, Ichigo knew he couldn't beat this man in a straight fight. He just had to get the hat before Kisuke killed him…and he didn't doubt that Kisuke would kill him if he wasn't strong enough.

Ichigo didn't say anything in response to Kisuke releasing his Shikai, he just leaped forward again. This time, Ichigo sent a short feint towards Kisuke's legs, and quickly redirected for the hat. Kisuke moved his legs back, and brought Benihime up to intercept Shirayuki. The two Zanpakuto's clashed with each other, sparks flying from their blades. And both Ichigo and Kisuke pushed forward, trying to overpower the other.

Kisuke had the spiritual strength advantage, but Ichigo had an edge in physical strength. This cancelled their momentum out, leaving the pair locked together. Until Ichigo realized something. Even in Shikai, Benihime was shorter than Shirayuki. That gave him a little extra reach…if he was willing to take a hit. So letting his scowl grow deeper, Ichigo disengaged, and swung up at Kisuke's hat. The shop keeper brought Benihime up to intercept, cutting a gash in Ichigo's arm. But the longer reach of Shirayuki's blade allowed it to spear through the large hat on Kisuke's head.

The sudden pain in his arm made Ichigo drop his blade, but the white Zanpakuto had the green hat perched on the tip of its blade. Kisuke reached up, and made sure he hadn't lost any hair. After making sure of that, he looked down and saw Ichigo holding his arm, even as he reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Well done Ichigo…I can't say it's a good idea to cripple your arm to get my hat, but it does show you have determination. We can work with that, but for now, get some rest and head to Tessai to heal your arm. This is just the beginning of our training."

* * *

Meanwhile, a meeting was occurring in the Soul Society. All the Captains were gathered, called there by Byakuya Kuchiki. Several of them sent looks in the Noble's direction, wondering why he had convinced the Head Captain to call this meeting. But the looks stopped when Head Captain Yamamoto walked into the room.

Once the elderly Captain had taken his place, he began to speak, "This Captain's meeting is called to order. Captain Kuchiki, you have the floor."

Byakuya nodded respectfully at his superior, "Thank you Head Captain. In my mission to recover my wayward sister, both myself and my Lieutenant fought the human who stole her powers. This…boy…displayed impressive reiatsu, and was marginally skilled with a blade."

"Cut to the chase Kuchiki," a massive man, Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th broke in.

Byakuya sent a frosty glare at Kenpachi, before continuing, "However, when it appeared he was defeated by Lieutenant Abarai, the human used my sister's Shikai."

The less refined Captains let out gasps of shock at that. Much like Kisuke had, they couldn't believe, or even wrap their minds around, the idea that another Shinigami…a human no less….could use a Shikai that wasn't their own.

"He used Rukia's Shikai?" a white haired man, Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th, asked in shock.

"Fascinating…I would love to dissect this boy and see just how he was able to do that," Mayuri Kurosutchi of the 12th said with a distinctly creepy grin on his painted face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here…are you _certain_ he used her Shikai Captain?" Souske Aizen of the 5th asked.

Byakuya nodded again, "I am certain. I would recognize Sode no Shirayuki no matter who used it."

Aizen nodded himself, "That is interesting…does the boy still live?"

"No, and even if he does I destroyed his Soul Sleep. His power is gone," Byakuya answered.

"A pity…we could have learned from him," Aizen said with a small shake of his head.

And most of the Captains agreed with the brown-haired man on that. Whatever else this news was, it was certainly thought provoking. Never before, even in the _very_ few cases of a Substitute being recruited, had a Shinigami been able to use another Zanpakuto than their own. It really was a pity that Byakuya hadn't taken this boy in alive. There truly was a lot they could have learned from this (of course, provided they kept him away from Kurosutchi).

"Is it possible that he may have survived Captain Kuchiki?" a soft-spoken woman, Retsu Unohana of Squad Four asked.

"It is possible. While the wounds would have been fatal, someone may have found him and healed the boy," Byakuya replied, though the question remained as to _who_ could manage that.

"So he may still be alive…" Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th mused, "We could send someone to bring him to the Sereitai. Even without power, we could ask how he communicated with Sode no Shirayuki."

"He is a criminal, and because of this boy we have to imprison one of our own…if we sent anyone after him, it should be an execution squad," Soi-Fon of the Second argued.

"Captain Soi-Fon has a point," Kaname Tosen of the Ninth agreed, "This boy is the reason our most important law was broken. Justice demands that he be executed, and his soul brought to stand trial."

Several of the other Captains, notably Gin Ichimaru of the Third, Sajin Kommamura of the Seventh, Soi-Fon, and Byakuya nodded in agreement. The others looked less sure though. Jushiro in particular looked unhappy at the idea.

"Even if he did steal Rukia's powers, this boy deserves to live his life. While it would be possible to bring him here, I do not believe we should destroy his life," the sickly Captain argued.

Before another argument could present itself, Yamamoto banged his cane against the floor, "Enough. If this boy yet lives, we shall send a team to the World of the Living. All in favor of an execution squad, raise a hand."

Soi-Fon, Gin, Kommamura, Tosen, and Byakuya raised their hands. Yamamoto nodded, before talking again, "And all in favor of bringing him to the Sereitai alive?"

The remaining Captains raised their hands, with the exception of Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth who abstained. Yamamoto nodded once more, almost having expected this result.

"The motion to recover the human boy passes. Who shall volunteer to lead the team?"

Jushiro stepped forward, "I will Head Captain. While I am not at my best, this boy seemed to be friends with Rukia from Captain Kuchiki's report. It is more likely he will respond positively to her Captain."

Yamamoto saw the logic in that, "Very well. Captain Ukitake will lead a team from Squad 13 to recover the human boy. This meeting is dismissed."

With that said, the Captains began to file out of the room. Several of them went their own ways, though Jushiro and Shunsui walked to a secluded hallway.

"Are you sure about this Jushiro?" Shunsui asked when they were out of sight, "I know humans, and with Rukia still in prison, he won't take kindly to one of our people talking to him."

Jushiro raised an eyebrow, "You suggested we bring him in Shunsui."

"Yeah, and I wasn't expecting Old Man Yama to agree to that," the other man argued.

"Nonetheless Shunsui…I owe it to Rukia. I know her, and she wouldn't have broken such an important law without good reason. Perhaps the boy can explain more? And you and I both know how important it is to find out how he can use her Zanpakuto."

"I know what you mean Jushiro, but I'm still not sure it's a good idea."

Jushiro let out a small laugh, "Normally it is me lecturing you my friend. Don't worry Shunsui, I'll be fine."

With that, Jushiro left to prepare for his mission. He had no idea how it would turn out however…

* * *

**And thus we have our first break in canon. After thinking long and hard on this, I realized that there was _no way_ that Byakuya wouldn't have brought up Ichigo being able to use Shirayuki. Even if he believed Ichigo dead, that is the type of news that needs to be spread. Thus, we have the meeting. And I think its fairly realistic they would send a team, if nothing else to confirm if Ichigo still lived. Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wonder how long I can keep up posting this quick...in any case, I'm somewhat surprised my muse has cooperated this much lately. Only for this though, and (to a certain extent) Winter War. I don't have much to say up here, so on to the chapter:  
**

* * *

Sometime later, in the Squad 6 barracks Renji Abarai walked through the halls. He had finally been released from Squad Four's medical facilities (despite his protests of not needing so much care), and was going to visit Rukia. He passed several members of his Squad, nodding absently at the greetings. Soon enough, he reached a large door with the kanji for Six engraved into it.

Renji twirled a key on his finger before inserting it into the door. A spider web of lights spread out from where he inserted the key, before the door opened. Behind it, was the prison that each Squad had built into their barracks. At the moment only one cell was occupied though, that one being Rukia's.

Said woman looked up at the sound of Renji entering, "Oh…it's just you Renji. Come to gloat?"

Renji frowned at that, "Are you still angry with me Rukia?"

"You cut me…_twice_…and did your best to kill one of my friends. What do _you_ think Renji?" Rukia deadpanned.

"'Friend'? The orange head?" Renji asked, grabbing a chair to sit by Rukia's cell.

Rukia sighed, "Yes, Ichigo is who I'm talking about. Honestly Renji, I tried to stop you…why wouldn't you listen?"

Renji looked somewhat confused, "He stole your powers Rukia. Of _course_ I had to kill him. I mean, he even used your Shikai somehow! That's cause for some concern you know!"

"I'm not even sure how Ichigo used Sode no Shirayuki. I can't talk to her to ask…for whatever reason. But still Renji…he was only trying to protect me, not kill you or my brother," Rukia said in response.

"I'm not going to argue with you Rukia. We had to bring you back, and the orange-head got in the way," the Lieutenant said, trying to cut off the conversation.

Rukia let out a small laugh, "Stubborn as always Renji. Seriously though, why did you come here? It's not like we've talked since the Academy."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright Rukia," Renji replied, wincing slightly at the reminder of him breaking their friendship so long ago, "After all, you've been through a lot lately."

"Not as much as you think Renji," Rukia said with a small smile, "Ichigo was surprisingly good at dealing with Hollows."

"Which shouldn't have had to happen," Renji replied, "You're lucky that he didn't try and take advantage of you having no powers."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Renji realized he had said the _wrong thing_. Rukia turned around fully, and fixed him with the worst glare he had ever seen on her face. Her eyes were burning violet holes in him, and quite frankly…he was glad Rukia couldn't throw Kido at him.

"Don't even think about that Renji," Rukia said in a low and dangerous voice, "Ichigo was a good friend…he would never try and take advantage of anyone. Of course, he doesn't even have the chance anymore."

And with that said, Rukia stood up and walked to her bed, facing the wall and determinedly not looking at Renji. Said redhead sighed heavily, wondering just what was up with Rukia. Granted he hadn't really seen her in…40 or so years, but still. She was way too attached to that human. Probably a good thing he was dead anyw…

"Rukia?" a new voice asked behind Renji.

The Lieutenant turned around, and quickly got to his feet and bowed. For Captain Ukitake was standing in the doorway, looking at Rukia's back.

"Hello Captain!" Renji said quickly, "I wasn't expecting you to arrive sir."

Ukitake nodded, "Of course…I did not schedule a visit. I am here to see Rukia about the human boy she gave her powers too."

_Him again?_ Renji thought angrily, but he kept his mouth shut while Ukitake walked past him towards the cell.

"Rukia? I have some questions about the boy who stole your powers," Ukitake asked softly.

Rukia turned around, "His name was Ichigo sir…and he didn't _steal_ my powers."

"Oh? What happened?" the sickly Captain asked, taking Renji's vacated chair.

If it had been anyone else asking, Rukia would have not answered. But if there was anyone she still trusted to have her back (after both Renji _and_ her brother had worked together to take her back and kill Ichigo) it was her Captain. So Rukia began to tell her story, from the day she had given her powers to Ichigo, to her arrest.

At the end of the story, Ukitake nodded his head, "I didn't believe you would let your powers be stolen Rukia. So I am happy to hear you had a valid reason. But that is not why I am here…I am leading a team to Karakura Town to see if this 'Ichigo Kurosaki' is still alive, and to bring him back here if he is."

Rukia's head shot up at that, "Sir? Why…why are you going to find him?"

"His ability to use your Shikai Rukia. That is something that we can't ignore," Ukitake said, "And I am hoping that if we can get him here we can confirm your story…what you had to do to survive can sway Central 46."

"But…I just want him to live a normal life, if he even survived," Rukia said, clenching her fists somewhat, "he deserves that much after what I did to him."

For his part, Ukitake sighed, "Rukia…don't blame yourself. You had no choice. And I doubt Kurosaki blames you, if what you have told me of him is true."

Rukia shook her head, "It is my fault…if I had been stronger…faster…less careless. I ruined his life, assuming he even survived."

"I'll tell you once more Rukia…don't blame yourself. I have to leave now, but I will be back," Ukitake said, with a sad shake of his head.

Rukia watched him leave, before turning back to the wall. Renji sighed, and left himself. Now alone, Rukia let the tears fall. No matter what her friend and Captain may say…she knew everything that had happened to Ichigo was her fault. If only they had never met…he would be living a normal life…

* * *

The subject of Rukia's musings was currently smoking and wiping soot off of his uniform. Ichigo sneezed as some of the soot got into his nose, the resulting blowback sending black residue flying everywhere. The reason he was covered in soot was fairly obvious, if one could hear inside his head.

_"Remind me again why I'm trying to learn Kido?"_ Ichigo asked 'his' Zanpakuto.

_"Because every Shingami, even the new recruits, can use Kido. Even if you have enough raw power to break it, that seconds delay can mean your death Ichigo,"_ Shirayuki reminded him, _"And as I am a Kido-type Zanpakuto, it will help to control my power."_

Ichigo sighed, _"If you say so. Seems like a waste of time though…I can't control my power enough for this to work."_

And even though he was talking mentally, Ichigo still pointed at his charred robe. He purposely ignored Kisuke laughing in the background, and put his hands in front of his body again. Shirayuki had him attempting Hado 33, Sokatsui, as it was something the Zanpakuto had plenty of experience with (thanks to Rukia).

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws," _Ichigo said, holding his arms straighter as a blue ball of energy gathered at his palms, "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

At first, it looked like the spell worked, as a blue ball of fire shot out from Ichigo's hands. But as the ball flew closer to the rock Ichigo was targeting, it lost its cohesion and turned into a massive wall of blue flame. The rock shattered, as a fairly large crater took its place.

Ichigo was fine with this result, since it meant he finally managed to avoid the spell blowing up in his face. Shirayuki…not so much.

_"Still not good enough Ichigo. While the power was impressive, it wasn't concentrated. If you can concentrate the power down, the result will be an even larger explosion on the target,"_ the Zanpakuto explained.

Ichigo sighed. He just could _not_ get it quite right. It was understandable really, considering his horrid reiatsu control. But it still irked him to be unable to do something so simple. But at least it wasn't as bad as Bakudo…neither Shirayuki or Ichigo were quite sure how the latter had managed to make Bakudo Number 1 (Sai) literally blow up in his face. That shouldn't have even been possible.

But as frustrated as he was, Ichigo doubted he could do any better. He needed some fresh air…it was too stale down in Kisuke's 'hideout'. So Ichigo walked over to his body, and reentered it.

"I'm heading for a quick walk Hat and Clogs! I need some fresh air!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder as he moved to the ladder.

"Get back quick Ichigo! We need to work more on your swordplay!" Kisuke shouted back, getting a wave from Ichigo.

After climbing the absurdly long ladder, Ichigo walked out of Kisuke's run-down shop. The teen took a deep breath, glad to be getting the fresh air. After readjusting to the real sky, Ichigo set out on his walk at a brisk pace. Even now, he was trying to get some physical work in.

Unfortunately, one of the things that neither Shirayuki nor Kisuke had taught Ichigo was how to improve his sensory abilities. So the teen didn't notice a Senkaimon open far above him in the bright blue sky. Walking through the gate was Jushiro Ukitake, and his Third Seats. He had only been planning on bringing one of them…but plans never worked with those two.

"Come on Kiyone, Sentaro. I can feel a strong reiatsu," Ukitake said, dropping to near street level.

"Yes sir!" the Third Seats shouted in unison.

The group walked through the town, looking for a mop of orange hair. That was the only real description they had on what Ichigo looked like after all. Of course, the reiatsu helped matters. Soon enough, they spotted a tall human walking along with bright orange hair. Not wanting to give away their position yet, the three Shinigami melted into the shadows, and not a moment too soon, as Ichigo turned around…sensing _something_ following him.

Seeing what Ichigo looked like elicited gasps of shock from all three members of the group. To them, they didn't see a human with orange hair. They saw a Shingami with black hair and bright blue eyes. They saw Kaien Shiba…long-dead Lieutenant of Squad 13. But the spell was broken when Ichigo shouted down the alley he had been walking in.

"Come out Shingami! I can feel you in there, I'm not _that_ bad at this!" Ichigo shouted.

Figuring that their mission wasn't to harm Ichigo, Ukitake waved his Third Seats forward, and lead them out himself. As soon as Ichigo saw his Haori though, Ukitake noticed the teen reach towards his side, as if to grab a Zanpakuto.

"They sent _another_ Captain? Wasn't it enough that Kuchiki almost killed me last time?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, moving his hand from his waist so he could cross his arms.

Ukitake winced slightly. Ichigo had every right to say that…and not for the first time, the sick Captain wondered what Byakuya and Renji had been thinking.

"I am not here to attack you Mr. Kurosaki. I just have some questions that you can answer," Ukitake said, walking towards Ichigo, and keeping his hands away from his own Zanpakuto.

"Questions? Like what…my birthday?" Ichigo shot back, still not trustful of the man in front of him in the slightest.

"No…what happened that gave you Rukia's powers. She told me that she willingly gave you her power in order to help save your family…correct?" Ukitake started off.

Ichigo looked mildly surprised by that, though the scowl quickly returned, "Yes…yes she did. And if your buddies had bothered to ask that first instead of hurting Rukia, nearly killing Uryu…and nearly killing _me_ we wouldn't be in this situation."

Again, Ukitake winced. If nothing else, Ichigo Kurosaki was _brutally_ honest. And didn't hold his opinions back in the slightest.

"I am truly sorry for that," Ukitake said, and continued on despite the disbelieving look on Ichigo's face, "If I had been the one to come for Rukia I would not have allowed that. But I am here for a different reason now…and it is not to kill you."

"Then why are you here Mr. Captain?" Ichigo shot back.

"To bring you to the Soul Society," Ukitake replied.

Ichigo just gave him a blank look. Ukitake believed it was due to disbelief. But it was really Ichigo talking to Shirayuki in his head.

_"Ichigo…I know what you are thinking. But Jushiro Ukitake, the man in front of you, is Rukia's Captain. If there is anyone…ANYONE in the Soul Society we can trust it is him,"_ Shirayuki said, _"he is honorable…if his reasons are sound, we can trust him."_

_"I still don't like it Shirayuki. This is a big risk. Granted, it would get me there without having to wait on Hat and Clogs. But it would also put me in the midst of the Captains…and even I admit I don't stand a chance in Hell against them yet, if Ukitake is any indication,"_ Ichigo protested.

_"Lets out least hear his reason Ichigo…if need be, all we should need to do is flare our reiatsu high enough for Kisuke to feel it, and he will come to help,"_ Shirayuki replied.

Ichigo sighed, and looked at Ukitake again, "Alright…let's hear your reason. Why should I go with you?"

"I know you have no reason to trust me Mr. Kurosaki…but I believe you testifying in Rukia's defense is our only hope in freeing her," Ukitake said 'breaking the script' so to speak…he wasn't supposed to say anything like that to Ichigo.

"And why would your government listen to me? If Abarai and Kuchiki are any indication, then they want me _dead_. Body and Soul," Ichigo pointed out.

"I will put you under the protection of Squad 13," Ukitake offered, "You would be allowed to stay in my barracks while we work to free Rukia. I am amongst the most senior of the Captains…putting you under my protection is the safest you can be in Soul Society."

_"Shirayuki?"_ Ichigo asked, to see if Ukitake was telling the truth.

_"He isn't lying Ichigo…the only Captain more senior than Captain Ukitake is Head Captain Yamamoto himself,"_ Shirayuki replied.

"Okay then…say I trust you," Ichigo said to Ukitake, "How do I know that this will get Rukia free? There is still no guarantee they will take my word on what happened that night."

Ukitake sighed heavily, "I am aware of this. All we can do is try however. Will you come with me Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was highly tempted to say no, and to hell with the very idea. But, Shirayuki was practically begging him to say yes. The amount of trust the Zanpakuto held for Jushiro Ukitake was impressive to say the least. Part of Ichigo intellectually knew he needed to continue training with Kisuke. But…as Shirayuki kept reminding him, this was a way to save Rukia that would require no bloodshed. No reason to kill anyone. No reason to have to constantly be on watch for them kidnapping her again.

So (albeit reluctantly) Ichigo popped Kon's pill into his mouth, splitting his soul from his body. Telling the Mod Soul to tell Kisuke what he was doing, the teen turned to Ukitake, sticking a hand out.

"I'm trusting you here Captain. Don't break my trust," Ichigo said.

Ukitake nodded, and shook Ichigo's hand, "I will not do so Ichigo Kurosaki. Follow me through the Senkaimon."

With that said, one of the Third Seats opened the portal to the Soul Society, and Ichigo followed them through. He had no idea just what changes this path would make for his life though…or the fact that a certain black cat had been observing the entire meeting…

* * *

**And there was the chapter. Still not much to say, but I hope I at least made that meeting _somewhat_ believable. Its hard to make it work quite the way I wanted, since it is just so _out there_ compared to canon. But I hope I did a good job...let me know in a review. Hopefully I can have another chapter up soon...we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And I'm back. Sorry for vanishing like that again. The only real thing I can say on that front is this...Kubo-induced writers block. With the revelations about Zangetsu and Shiro (Hollow Ichigo) I've...had to do some _serious_ re-planning of this story. I think I've finally managed to work through the block, and get a chapter up. We'll see how long that can go, and how many people are still around to read this. I know I couldn't blame my old readers if they all up and left with how long this took...  
**

**Also, a Key so people don't get confused:**

_Thoughts_

_'Ichigo talking in his head'_

_"Zanpakuto speech"_

* * *

Ichigo looked at the Senkaimon with more than a bit of distrust. Somewhat natural really, since he had never used one of the things before. But, if it would help him safe Rukia, he wouldn't complain. So he followed the strange butterfly floating in front of his face and walked into the portal. Somewhat surprisingly, it wasn't the dark tunnel it appeared as from the outside. If anything, it was blindingly bright inside the Senkaimon, bright white light surrounding a long path that stretched into the distance, with several ornate gates open along the path. The Shinigami were walking along the path, showing no hesitation.

"I expected something darker," Ichigo said, mostly to himself.

"The Dangai is dark," one of Ukitake's subordinates said.

"Very dark. I'm glad we don't have to use it," the other, the one who was about Rukia's height, added.

Ichigo didn't even bother asking what the 'Dangai' was. Somehow he got the feeling he didn't _want_ to know. Though why was something giving him the feeling that Urahara would have sent him through it to get to Soul Society? It was probably just paranoia talking...yeah, that had to be it. So Ichigo didn't give the mysterious Dangai any more thought, especially as the girl in front of him asked another question.

"Kurosaki-san, did you really take Rukia's powers?"

Ichigo's scowl came out in full force, though he wasn't directing it at the girl, "If by 'take' you mean she _gave_ them to me, yes." This time Ichigo sighed before continuing, "And no, there was no stealing involved. I can't control my own abilities well, so I took more of Rukia's power than either of us were planning on."

"So you weren't stealing her powers and just keeping her around to keep it secret?" the other lower-ranked Shinigami asked.

"Of course not! What do you take me for, some jerk who took her powers without asking?" Ichigo protested, before realizing what he said, "Don't answer that question..."

The other Shinigami actually laughed at Ichigo when he said that. If nothing else, they didn't hate him on sight. Probably some influence from Ukitake, if what Shirayuki had said about him was true. And Ichigo didn't have any real reason to doubt her there. Or any time to think about it, as it turned out. The 'tunnel' was thinning out as they got closer to what looked like a regular Senkaimon gate. As said gate opened, Ichigo stepped out onto a dull-brown hill, with a large halberd sitting imposingly at the base of an equally large platform of some sort.

Standing in front of the platform were a handful of other Shinigami. Half of them were wearing a similar Haori to Ukitake (if in different styles). The other half had a badge on their arm, and looked like subordinates to the Captains. Naturally, Ichigo didn't recognize most of the people waiting for his arrival. There wasn't really much reason _for_ him to have. But...he did recognize two of them. After all, it was hard to forget the men who had tried to kill him.

And if the glare Renji Abarai and his Captain were sending his way was any indication, they still _hated him_.

_Great. Just terrific,_ Ichigo thought, his scowl getting even deeper.

_"Stay calm Ichigo. I'm not happy about this either, but attacking them isn't going to help our case any,"_ Shirayuki chimed in.

_'I know. I wasn't planning on attacking anyone. I'm stubborn, not an idiot,' _if anything, Ichigo sounded annoyed with Shirayuki now, for even suggesting that.

...and it was also possible her laughter wasn't helping matters. Shaking his head, Ichigo noticed that he was being waved forward by Captain Ukitake. The white-haired Captain was standing in front of his colleagues, though when Ichigo got closer he noticed a small shake of the friendly Captains head. He also wasn't stupid, and wasn't letting Ichigo get any closer to the other Shinigami if he could help it.

"What is going on here? I have not been gone long enough for another party to gather," Ukitake questioned, which told Ichigo that this _wasn't_ according to plan.

Naturally, the teen tensed up and grabbed Shirayuki. He (barely) kept himself from drawing the blade, though he was more than ready to fight if needed. Ukitake sent him another warning glance, but the younger human was having none of that...he wasn't going to let the Captain's take _him_ too. And it was looking disturbingly like that was their goal.

In fact...

"We are here to arrest Ichigo Kurosaki," a short female Captain said, a harsh glare on her face.

"Hold up! I came here peacefully and you want to..." Ichigo shouted, before Ukitake stepped in front of him, the other two Shinigami from earlier standing on either side of the teen.

"I have placed Kurosaki under the protection of Squad 13," the white-haired Captain began, "I am sorry Captain Soi-Fon, but I will not let you arrest this boy until we have heard his testimony on Rukia's crime."

The glare turned on Ukitake, who returned it with a calm look. The shorter Captain backed off, looking unhappy. But she was confirming Shirayuki's claim. Ukitake was senior enough that putting Ichigo under his protection kept the rest of the Captains from arresting him. And in point of fact, it looked like only 'Soi-Fon', Renji and Kuchiki were upset by that result. One of the Captains, a tall man with brown hair and glasses, even looked a bit happy.

"Well," the glasses-wearing man said, "I for one am happy with this result. I wanted to talk with Mr. Kurosaki outside of a prison cell and would have probably placed him under my squad's protection if you hadn't Jushiro."

_Wait...what?_

Ichigo's brain slammed to a halt. Who was this guy? Why was _he_ willing to protect him? Even Ukitake had the excuse of being Rukia's captain to work with. Granted Ichigo only had Ukitake, this man, Soi-Fon and Kuchiki to work with...but Soi-Fon and Kuchiki both wanted him arrested (and probably executed. So...why?

"That is very kind of you Sosuke," Ukitake replied, a small smile on his face, "but it won't be necessary. Though if you desire to talk to Ichigo, I'm sure that can be arranged once he is settled in at my barracks."

'Sosuke' smiled back, "Of course Jushiro, I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm just curious, and I doubt anyone can blame me for that."

Soi-Fon and Kuchiki looked like they begged to differ. But neither of them had the authority to intervene here, not even Soi-Fon as the head of the Omistukido could do anything. Soul Society put a lot of stock in the word/choices of a Captain. Especially one so experienced as Jushiro Ukitake. So when said Captain motioned Ichigo forward, the teen was able to (quite reluctantly) walk right past Kuchiki and Renji without either attacking him. Though the redhead looked like he was _sorely_ tempted to disobey orders and common sense.

As Ichigo moved into the distance, Soi-Fon and her Lieutenant went to the Squad 1 barracks to try and convince Yamamoto to do something about Ichigo. Byakuya and Renji headed back to their own barracks, to increase security so that Ichigo couldn't sneak in and try to break Rukia out. As for Sosuke Aizen...

"Captain Aizen?" Momo Hinamori asked, "Why would you have protected him?"

Aizen put a hand on his Lieutenants head softly, "Because no one deserves to be judged until they can explain themselves. Always remember that Momo."

The younger girl nodded, "I will Captain."

"Good," Aizen said with a smile, a smile that Momo didn't notice turning distinctly predatory as he watched the retreating back of Ichigo Kurosaki...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back in the World of the Living, all hell had broken loose. When Yoruichi had returned with Kon in Ichigo's body, Kisuke had started to freak out. Understandably so, considering that Ichigo _could not_ meet Aizen before they had finished his training. And if Soul Society was interested enough in Ichigo to not kill him on the spot...bad things. Very bad things. Aizen had to be behind this somehow, and if he was able to get his claws into Ichigo, or show him Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai...

"This is bad," Kisuke was muttering, pacing through his shop as he tried to think up a backup plan.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said, trying to get his attention.

The former Captain didn't pay attention however. He continued to pace, his admittedly brilliant (if somewhat scatterbrained) mind trying to come up with a solution. Could they risk heading back _themselves_? Of course, if they rescued Rukia like that it would just give Aizen ammunition in getting a hunt to track down the 'traitors' that hadn't happened for the last 100 or so years. What about sending a messenger to Ichigo then? Could that work?

"Kisuke!"

Said man looked up just in time to get hit in the face by Yoruichi's well-timed kick. Falling back and nursing his bleeding nose, Kisuke looked up at the cat-woman and gave his best 'hurt' look. Naturally Yoruichi didn't buy that in the slightest, and just kicked him again. Now nursing a black eye in addition to everything else that had happened to him, Kisuke got to his feet and sighed.

"Right," the (mad)scientist said, turning to a satisfied looking Yoruichi and a still stunned Kon, "we need to get Ichigo out of Soul Society as soon as possible. If we leave him in that viper's nest..."

As he trailed off, Yoruichi turned to Kon, "Can you get Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Uryu Ishida?"

The Mod-Soul looked somewhat surprised at being addressed directly, but nodded nonetheless, "Right away my lovely goddess."

And off Kon went, powered through the door by a patented-Yoruichi Kick in The Ass. Shaking his head and laughing behind his fan, Kisuke turned serious again as his long-time friend and partner-in-crime looked him in the eyes. Despite his outward personality, Kisuke was fully capable of being serious when the situation required it. And now was one of those times, and he motioned his friend down on the floor next to him.

"Well, what now Kisuke?" the cat-woman asked.

"For once, my brilliant mind fails me Yoruichi," Kisuke, painfully, admitted, "Ichigo getting picked up by Jushiro was something I hadn't anticipated. His gaining of Rukia's Shikai throws everything we have planned out the window."

"Tell me about it," Yoruichi agreed, "How that kid pulls stuff like this...I would almost think he was _your_ kid, not Isshin's."

Kisuke brought his fan up in mock shock, "How horrible of you to suggest that Yoruichi. I could never do that to our good friend Isshin! No matter how hot his wife may have been!"

Yoruichi just kicked him again, "Don't speak of the dearly departed like that you old pervert."

"You're one to talk," Kisuke muttered, dropping his ruined fan before going serious again, "all joking aside, are his friends ready?"

Yoruichi shook her head. She hadn't even been able to get into _contact_ with the kids yet. Ichigo had left before she had the chance. Sure, they had unlocked their powers, but more than that couldn't be expected at this point. Not yet. They would need more time to train, time they probably didn't have at this point. Sending them into Soul Society right now would be tantamount to suicide for the kids, even the Quincy.

"So that's a no," Kisuke frowned, "we need to train them fast. Are any of Ichigo's other classmates showing powers? Any at all?"

That was an interesting, if a bit morbid, question. As it stood, even the strongest of Ichigo's friends the Quincy Ishida, wasn't anywhere near the level needed to take on actual Shinigami. While it was certainly possible that more of the Karakrua teens had powers developing, it was also true that they wouldn't be more than cannon fodder in any 'invasion'. Numbers helped, but they would need serious training if they were sent through.

"I'm not sure Kisuke. The only one that comes to mind is Tatsuki Arisawa, and she hasn't developed enough power to train," Yoruichi admitted, "she can barely sense spirits at this point, leave alone fight a Hollow or Shinigami."

"Hmm...I wonder..." Kisuke mused, stroking his chin.

Yoruichi didn't like that look. Kisuke's plans rarely ended up well, and if he was thinking what she was thinking...

"Kisuke, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking."

Kisuke grinned at his friend, "And what would that be my dear?"

Yoruichi was sorely tempted to kick him, yet again, but she needed her 'dear friend' in working order. So she refrained from kicking the smirk off his face, and just sighed and stuck her head in her hands. Why she put up with this on a daily basis was beyond her. Kisuke was the only man alive who could get under her skin so easily, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"We are _not_ turning her into a Substitute," the cat-woman said, "we're trying to get Rukia free, not get _ourselves_ in even more trouble. Especially if the same situation happens. One Shinigami running around with someone else's zanpakutō is bad enough _baka_."

"What makes you think that was my plan dear Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked, giving his best innocent look.

"Because I know you, and I know that look in your eye," Yoruichi answered rhetorically.

And she had a point in this case. Kisuke was easy to read, and it didn't take a genius of his (or Aizen's) caliber to know he was giving serious thought to turning Tatsuki into a Shinigami like Rukia had done with Ichigo. Sure, it was full of risk, but what in life _wasn't_ these days? And it would give them another fighter. That couldn't hurt right? After all, they needed everyone possible. Ichigo may want to kill them afterwards, but if he found out about the Hogyoku that was a given anyway.

"Come on Yoruichi, it's at least worth taking the chance. What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things you _baka_. We could kill her. We could end up with her using whichever of our zanpakutōs is used. So many things could go wrong I don't even want to list them off!"

"You wound me Yoruichi," Kisuke complained, "at least give it some thought!"

"Fine!"

Somewhere between her school and home, Tatsuki Arisawa felt a chill run down her back...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki was exploring Ichigo's inner world while her current wielder was getting acclimated to his temporary home in the Squad 13 barracks. She hadn't had the time in the World of the Living, with everything that had been happening. But now that they were, somewhat, safe...Shirayuki wanted to see if she could track down Ichigo's elusive zanpakutō. She needed to find him (and somehow she _knew_ he was male), and figure out just what had happened to him. Sure, there were theories as to how she was now the source of Ichigo's power...but they were just that..._theories_, at least until she found the other zanpakutō spirit.

So she was looking through the multitude of skyscrapers, having no real luck so far. She had even slowed down the snow storms, hoping that would help her in her mission. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't seem to fin...wait...there was something in the distance, hiding in the blizzard. It looked vaguely humanoid, though the female zanpakutō couldn't be certain. Waving an elegant hand, she dispersed the snow, revealing an equally white figure, getting to his feet after being thrown about by the snow.

The man (and it could only be a man) turned around, spiky white hair looking oddly familiar. But when he fully faced Shirayuki, she let out an a gasp. The man staring at her was a mirror image of Ichigo, right down to the facial features. If it hadn't been for the unnaturally pale skin (even more so than her own), and the very Hollow-like black and gold eyes...she would say it _was_ Ichigo.

**"Aww...ya found me. I was wondering how long it would take,"** not-Ichigo said, his voice sounding eerie and unnatural...almost Hollow-like.

Shirayuki quickly formed a blade from the ambient snow, "Who are you? You obviously aren't Ichigo."

Not-Ichigo clapped mockingly, **"Give the woman a prize. I would've been quite depressed if you hadn't have picked that out."**

Shirayuki frowned, and then glared at the man in front of her. Now he was mocking her? This definitely wasn't Ichigo. Her current wielder had shown her nothing but care and respect...nothing like this distorted copy. If it weren't for the large cleaver-shaped sword on his back, she would have cut him down. As it was, she needed answers first.

"Only a zanpakutō spirit can live in its wielder's soul," Shirayuki said, "how then, are you in here?"

Not-Ichigo laughed his head off at that. The insane cackling reminded the female zanpakutō far too much of Kenpachi Zaraki for comfort, and gave her more reason to keep her sword ready for a fight. Soon enough, not-Ichigo calmed down though, and sent a measuring look at Shirayuki.

**"Then how exactly are _you_ in here princess? Last I checked, you ain't part of Ichigo's soul,"** the albino pointed out.

Shirayuki sighed, "That is hardly the point. I'll ask again...Who. Are. You?"

**"Defensive much? One would almost think you have a crush on Ichigo,"** naturally, that statement sent not-Ichigo into a fit of laughter again.

For her part, Shirayuki went as red as she ever had. And the blush was very noticeable on her pale features. As was the grip on her katana growing tighter. Not-Ichigo was very lucky that Sode no Shirayuki had strong control over her emotions, or he would be a human popsicle right about now. As it was, she refrained from attacking him, and resolved herself to a difficult time getting answers out of the man.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

**"Fine, fine. So demanding woman,"** not-Ichigo scowled like the teen he resembled, **"I am Zangetsu. You won't recognize the name, as Ichigo himself doesn't know my name yet."**

Shirayuki's eyes widened slightly. While she indeed didn't recognize the name...it was certainly a name fitting of a zanpakutō. Did that mean...this...was Ichigo's own zanpakutō? This distorted mirror of her wielder? She had never heard of such a thing...all the zanpakutō she knew of in her (admittedly limited) knowledge took on unique forms. This was something completely different.

"You...you are his zanpakutō?"

**"Geez do I need to spell it out for you? Y.E.S."** Zangetsu said, rolling his black-gold eyes.

...

...

...

"You are a very odd zanpakutō," Shirayuki finally said, dispelling her sword.

Zangetsu began to laugh again, though this time it lost some its Zaraki-style cackling quality. The other zanpakutō spirit sat down on a nearby window, motioning Shirayuki forward. Somewhat naturally, she was leery of that. She had just met Zangetsu after all, and something about him still freaked her out. It was almost like there was a Hollow-tinge to his reiatsu, to match his Hollow eyes and voice. There shouldn't have been, but it was there, teasing the edges of her perception.

So, she was worried about trusting him. Especially as he would know the world far better than she ever could. And it wasn't like she could flee far. This was her home, and her cage. Ichigo had a long way to go before Shirayuki could manifest herself. So...she...

**"Oi! Just get over here, I don't bite!"**

"With how much you feel like a Hollow, I should be worried about that," Shirayuki said dryly, not getting any closer than she had to.

**"I like you! You've got a nice sense of humor!"** Zangetsu said with a grin.

"Glad I can make you laugh."

Zangetsu continued to grin, before it slowly turned into an Ichigo-esque scowl, **"Anyway, I'm glad you found me. I have a lot to talk to you about Ms. Ice Queen."**

"Like why you sound like a Hollow?" Shirayuki pointed out.

**"I see the claws are out. That is a long story, a very long story."** Zangetsu said, the scowl never leaving his face.

"I've got time."

Zangetsu sighed for the first time since Shirayuki had met him, **"Where to begin...you are correct in the fact that I sound like a Hollow. And I am, indeed, part Hollow."**

Shirayuki reached for her sword again, but Zangetsu stopped her by raising a single hand.

**"Now let me finish will ya?! So eager to kill me, and I'm the one who's partially a damn Hollow. Anyway, normally this wouldn't happen. All Shinigami have an Inner Hollow, I learned this when I merged with Ichigo's. Though his does seem somewhat unique, even in that regard. I didn't have a choice but to merge with it for my own survival."** The more Zangetsu talked, the more sane he began to sound, if a bit more bitter, **"Simply put, we aren't alone in here. I'm not quite sure _what_ it is, but Ichigo has another set of powers, and another soul in here. An old man with orange sunglasses. Ever since you became the 'focus' of Ichigo's Shinigami powers, he has been hiding, avoiding me and letting me roam free. After trying to kill me and merge me with himself I might add. Hence the reason I had to become _this_."**

Shirayuki looked a bit leery. It was hard to believe what Zangetsu was telling her after all. _He_ admitted to being part Hollow, and that there was another spirit in this world. What was to say that the _other_ man wasn't Zangetsu, and the man in front of her was the liar? She had just met him. He was a Hollow, at least partially. Why should she trust him?

**"You don't believe me do you? Very well then...Pierce the Heavens and Moon, Zangetsu."**

With those words, the suddenly sealed sword in Zangetsu's hand re-expanded to the full sized cleaver. And Shirayuki couldn't deny that it was a regular zanpakutō transformation either. So...this really was Ichigo's zanpakutō? This was a lot to take in...

"I need time to take all this in," the woman said, shaking her head to clear it.

**"Don't blame ya,"** Zangetsu replied, **"you know how to find me."**

And with that...he vanished, leaving Shirayuki alone in the snow once more...

* * *

**AN: And now you see why I had problems. Incorporating the fact that _Shiro_ was actually Zangetsu (nice foreshadowing on Kubo's part though...Shiro loved to refer to himself as Zangetsu) was difficult. Now, I know people are going to be annoyed that the man we _know_ and love as Zangetsu is not the one that will be known by that name. I don't particuarly like it either, but the possiblites of going this route overrode any dislike.  
**

**That being said, Quincy-Zangetsu (I'll figure out a new name eventually) is still there, and will still be a big part of this story. Eventually. Right now, Shirayuki has met the actual Zangetsu, since her turning into Ichigo's zanpakutō overrode Q-Zangetsu's attempts to make himself the main source of power. Hence Shiro-Zangetsu wandering around and being able to live free.**

**I fully expect people to ditch the story now...oh well, got to do what I've got to do. See you all next time (hopefully not several months from now!).**


End file.
